Derrik Malister
Derrik Malister was a Gilnean born child Orphaned at a young age. Circumstances led him to become the lead of the Household guard of House Klossner. After arriving in Stormwind, he decided he could best serve his House in the Capital. He performed many tasks while in the Kingdom, repatriatingrepatrioting himself to Stormwind, and Knighted by the Kingdom soon after. He played a pivotal role as a Naval Strike Team Field Commander during the Invasion of the Iron Horde. Currently with the Church he once served to be misguided from the true path of the Light, he has joined the Sovereign Order, in hopes of re-establishing the true faith in the Kingdom, help it's citizens, and cleanse the land of heretics who besmirch the Light. Appearance History Derrik was born in Gilneas, where he was Orphaned at the age of 1 when his Parents were allegedly slain by a rival gang that opposed his father. Thrusted into the system as a simple young babe, he found his way to the Kingdom of Lordaeron, adopted by the noble family of Klossner. Upbringing He was raised to strict standard and etiquette alongside the Lords own daughter, Sadie Klossner. He was instilled the ideals of Honor, Duty, Loyalty, and Faith in the Light. Further on when he was of age to wield a sword, he was trained in Martial combat in both two handed combat, and combat with a sword and shield, all with mainly bladed weapons. He hardly practice with Heavier blunt weapons and axes, therefore did not develop as natural an affinity to them as he did to swords. Later on, during the Dark Times that followed the Third War, he learned a minor grasp of politics. Third War While unable to comprehend the going-ons of the First and Second war, by the time the Third war broke out and the Plague griped Lordaeron and the Lands he now called home, he knew very well the implications. At only 19, he played a pivotal role as a Guard of House Klossner, defending the county against the threats that threatened to ruin the livelyhood of its people. While never truly recovered, the county, and Derrik himself, adapted to the way of life among the Plaguelands. His role eventually as Head of the Household Guard would be pivotal in his future. Dark Times The so called Dark Times saw political strife in the south and petty Lords vying for the fallen Throne of Lordaeron. meanwhile the Forsaken, who now occupied the Capital pushed further in their domination of what was once Holy Lordaeron. Derrik continued service during that short span of years, learning politics which would soon come in handy. Death of Lord Klossner, Ascension of Lady Klossner In 27 L.C the Naxxaramas that loomed near the doorstep of County Steirbach had Fallen by the hands of Heroes, but was not without loss. The Lord Klossner perished within the assault, and two year past, his eldest son had died from an Undead assault while on patrol. This turn of events led to the ascension of the young Lady Sadie Klossner who was frail and quite inexperienced. At this point, Derrik was named Head of the Guard, to act as both a father and brother as well as a protector and advisory to the Lady Klossner. Wrath of the Lich King and Beyond Left under stewardship during the reign of the Lich King, Derrik and Lady Klossner made their way to Stormwind to seek help from King Wrynn against the Scourge that was reinvigorated in the Plaguelands. Whil sucessful in petitioning aid from soldiers (Who would eventually find themselves pinned at Chillwind Camp and Andorhal) The Lady Klossner was to sickly to make the journey back and both came to a conclusion it would be best to help guide the House from the Capital in a Private Manse owned by the Family. There, Derrik was repatriated into the Kingdom of Stormwind, becoming a Knight in short time from his efforts in Northrend. The War in Northrend along with the Cataclysm and War in Pandaria proved to be a ladder that Derrik could climb and eventually rise to Field-Commander in L.C 34. Warlords In 34 L.C, the Grand Alliance Military Council (GAMC) came to order in the wake of the fall of Garrosh. Headed by the High Command Derrik secured a place among the council who made tactical decisions about how to best allocate the military might of the Alliance. Stationed at Nethergarde during the odd fluctuations of the Dark Portal, Derrik was blessed to survive the annihilation of the Fortress that once stood for years in vigil of the Portal. It was there that the Iron Horde swarmed the lands, destroying all in their path. The GAMC answered the defense and mobilized the military might of the Alliance to combat the threat. Among those at the forefront was Derrik, Field-Commander in charge of the 4th Naval Advance Brigade, charged with storming the shores of the Blasted Lands and aid in dealing a decisive blow to the Iron Horde. Once the Portal was secured, the Heroes of the Alliance did the rest by charging forth into the portal while Derrik maintained position outside and stood Vigil. Calamity among the Faith It was when he was deep into his mug in the Pig and Whistle on a bright evening that word reached him of a calamity gripping the church. He heard rumors of an official of the Church, Sir Clothair Ravenot, along with two associates were being but on trial for denouncing the church. The charges brought forth against the church intrigued him the most, already a strong believer that most of the clerical members were corrupt and those that weren't were helpless to stop them. It was there he saw a glimpse to the future. A future where not one single entity can claim itself the manifestation of the Light, but it can be challenged, and not all need be influenced by its power. He shortly sought out this so-called Heretic, pledging himself to the Order in hopes to form a Sovereign Independence from the Church in reverence to the Light. With rumors spreading like wildfire and assassinations on both members of the Church and the Order, Derrik worked tirelessly to help secure the Order in a position that would give it a bit more influence throughout the realm. On June 16th 35 L.C, he was named Knight Commander by unanimous vote of the council and through the support of the Peerage he now leads. Under his guidance, he leads several reforms to initially strengthen the peerage of the Order and inscribe a sense of duty, faith, honor and discipline among it's members so that they may better serve the Realm, the Alliance and those helpless against the threats that seek to destroy them. Category:Characters Category:Sovereign Order